


Iridescent World

by seungsiksbitch



Series: Two Worlds- 2Seung AU [2]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Major character death in past life only, Mature scenes in past life, Past Lives, Predebut Seungsik, Predebut Seungwoo, Rebirth, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch
Summary: After being torn apart by the world's merciless rules, Seungwoo and Seungsik meet again after 30 years, reincarnated and united by faith.Except Seungsik remembers nothing and its all up to Seungwoo to bring back their love and have a better ending, this time.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Series: Two Worlds- 2Seung AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142642
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. United by faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snoolatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoolatte/gifts).



> It'd be better if you all read the previous work of this series called "Colorful World" but its 100% okay if you don't hehe
> 
> <3

_Seungwoo is standing in the middle of a large sinflower field, it spreads so far, nothing is visible ahead of Seungwoo except yellow._

_Bright and vivid yellow._

_"Seungwoo." The voice makes him turn around quickly, and he sees the most beautiful man ever- the love of his life standing before him with brown hair soft and pretty laid on his head,_  
_He smiles,_

_And Seungwoo swears he feels like he melts right into those flowers right then and there at the mere sight,_  
_The eyes that crinkled and the lips that curved,_

_Seungwoo takes steps forward, "Seungsik...are you really here?"_  
_He carefully reaches his hand up to hold Seungsik's face, just cupping the sculpted jaw in his hand gently, his eyes gazing into Seungsik's intimately._

_"I am, Seungwoo. I've met you again. Don't let me go this time, please." He pleads and Seungwoo feels his bottom lip tremble, eyes suddenly getting watery,_

_"I shouldn't have let you go to the washroom that damn night." Seungwoo said, trying to harden his gaze and show his anger at Seungsik but the way Seungsik looked so angelic made it impossible for him._

_"It's alright. I'm here now. We have another chance."_  
_Seungwoo nods and he knocks his forehead against Seungsik's softly, closing his eyes, he slowly feels Seungsik slip between his fingertips like grains of sand, making him open his eyes in panic._

_He frantically tries to hold on to those pieces, desperately flailing his arms-_

He wakes up out of breath yet again, but Chan isn't beside him so he just grabs the glass of water and gulps it down in one go.

He's out of breath, shaking and panting, sweat all over his body,   
"Fuck-" he exclaims,

  
_"It's alright. I'm here now. We have another chance."_

  
Seungwoo remembers the trainee, or rather indeed Kang Seungsik himself.

  
_"I love you too, Seungwoo. I love you so much, really- I love_ _you"_

"FUCK!" 


	2. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a good start ~ ill promise everyone one thing.  
> This work wont be painful! <3 just enjoy 🤭💕

It's frustrating for Han Seungwoo, just 21 and having every single thought of his occupied by memories from his past life.  
And he does believe in reincarnations, its just that having flashbacks out of nowhere is troublesome and he's considering a therapist regarding that.

 _Only_ if the agency allows him to, that is.

He walks into the practise room with Chan in front of him and they both greet Sejun and Seungsik firstly. There's some music playing in the large audionic speakers, and Seungwoo furrows his brows as he tried to put his finger on what artist it is exactly,

"Seo Taiji and the boys, huh!" Chan said and Seungwoo freezes in his steps, the door flinging shut behind him,

  
_"Let's play some music?"_

_"You dance, too!"_

_"Care to join me in a dance?"_

_"The song isn't fit for hugging, Seungwoo."_

_"Every song is fit for hugging if you look at it that way."_

  
Seungwoo pinches the area between his eyebrows with his thumb and forefinger, he sees flashes of a warm-looking and pretty Seungsik in his arms, slow dancing to whatever piano piece the damn the radio played that night and he feels his chest clench tightly.  
Flashes of _Kang Seungsik_ looking up at him with a pretty grin and crescents for eyes after Seungwoo savored his lips.

He missed Seungsik so much,   
Its so unfair that he has to hold back just because the Kang Seungsik now does not remember anything. 

  
"Seungwoo, you alright?" Chan asks him and he just nodded in response, opening his eyes forcefully just to go on with his day.

He didn't come all the way from Busan to play around.

  
"I like this particular song a lot. It's good to sing along to." Seungsik said, grabbing Seungwoo's attention and Seungwoo glanced at him. 

Or _atleast_ he wanted to just glance at him but his eyes lingered for a long period of time on Seungsik's face,  
The younger wore a black tee and navy blue shorts, it was still summer and the weather was mildly hot.   
Its something Seungwoo would ignore on anyone else but on Seungsik, it looked so... handsome.

He wonders what that Seungsik from decades ago would think when he finds out he dresses like _this_ now. 

"It's a good song. I'm a fan of Seo Taiji and the boys actually." Chan said with a giggle as he moved forward to scroll through what else songs they had,   
"Right? They were such a great trio." Sejun meddles into the conversation smoothly.

"They're all quite a big name now...especially Lee Sooman. All of their songs were brilliant, but" Seungsik said, "This song just, feels different than their rest!"

Seungwoo leaned against the wooden table where all their notes and speaker system was, "It does, yeah." Seungwoo said suddenly. And then, Seungsik's eyes were on his own, _stirring_ up his heartbeat immensely. 

He gulps down, not wavering his eyes even a bit because he could finally see his Seungsik so clearly,

"Since when did you start listening to Seo Taiji and the boys?" Chan interrupts his one-sided staring contest and Seungwoo shrugs his shoulders, he never has listened to that band, ever. All he remembers is Seungsik's memories related to that song.

His small, and interesting moves to the song and how he chuckled when the chorus dropped, 

"I just like this one song only." 

Chan eyes him suspiciously but decided to let it go since he did know about most of Seungwoo's struggle regarding his dreams. 

"So, Sejun, where are you from?" Chan started, he always liked to talk and get along with the newbies and so did Seungwoo but he found it the toughest task in the whole universe when the supposed love of his life was right in front of him. 

"Seoul. I'm familiar with this area quite well." Sejun was a nice boy, he had a good-looking face and he was polite, too. 

"I'm from Gyeonggi province, but I've stayed in Seoul for so long that I'm almost entirely familiar with the city now." Seungsik said, 

"I didn't even ask you yet, Seungsik." Chan said with a friendly chuckle and Seungwoo watched how Seungsik's cheeks got tinted just slightly, 

"I thought it'd be my turn next anyways..."

Seungwoo clears his throat, "It's good you behave like that. Taking initiatives is very appreciative in the industry." 

Seungsik looked at Seungwoo, then down on his hands that fiddled in front of him, and pink earlobes peeked out of his hair, "Thank....you..." his voice growing smaller with every syllable.

  
He was unusually shy with Seungwoo and the older didn't know why because if Seungsik did remember his past life then,

Seungwoo is a 100% sure he would've ran and hug Seungwoo tightly in his arms,   
He would've leaned up right away and kissed Seungwoo to _finally_ taste him after such a long partition.

He smiles to himself bitterly imagining such a meeting instead of the awkward stare he gave Seungsik yesterday.

"Miss Namjoo told me you both are vocals with a lot of potential so lets hear you now?" Chan said, beckoning Seungwoo over to his side so they can both evaluate the trainees and send the report to higher-ups.

Being an idol and doing what you love shouldn't require so much extra work but sadly it does. 

"Seungsik first." Seungwoo said flatly, his gaze never leaving Seungsik and it weirded out Sejun and Chan mildly.  
Sejun asked Seungsik last night if he found Seungwoo ' _strange_ ' or ' _intruding_ ' with his constant staring but all Seungsik said as he smacked moisturizer on his face was-   
_"I didn't mind it."_

"Yes." Seungsik said, slowly building up his voice from octave by octave as he sang a slow and melancholic song- Talking To The Moon. It suited his voice, and mesmerized Seungwoo more than anything in 21 years of his life.

  
The boy had such a soft yet steady voice, even prettier than it sounded when he just talked. His voice holds every note and lyric carefully, carrying it all so flawlessly for a mere trainee,

Or perhaps, Seungwoo was too allured. 

Seungsik sounded, and _looked_ so pretty while he sang, his hands floating around once in a while to hold his voice better. 

He left all three of them speechless until he finished the first chorus,  
It was too short, unsatisfying for Seungwoo who wished he had asked Seungsik back in the time to sing for him even a single line. 

"Wow." Sejun broke the silence, making Seungsik relieve a sigh, "Was I okay?" He asked, looking at Chan,

"Okay? _Okay_? You were amazing! None of us was expecting such a voice." Chan said, lightly slapping Seungsik's shoulder and Seungsik smiles appreciatively,   
"Thank you." He looks at Seungwoo next, expression waiting for Seungwoo's opinion,

"Your voice is pretty, left me stunned." He said, minimal yet imfluential because Seungsik's mouth falls open slightly and he averts his eyes, "Than-nk you." He said to the floor, switching the spotlight to Sejun.

  
And indeed, Sejun was amazing in his own way- much gentler tone and much softer voice that had a strain to it which matched his voice well. 

But Seungwoo had his head locked on that pretty trainee called Seungsik only as a memory flashes in head yet again suddenly,

  
_Seungsik hears the rustling and the (very believable) 'Ouch' and he rushes to Seungwoo, sitting in front of him on the snow,_

_His hands hold Seungwoo's shoulders in worry, "What happened? Are you hurt?"_

_Seungwoo doesn't reply, he scrunches his face to put the extra effect and picks up his hands that held snow in them and cups Seungsik's face. He laughs out at how Seungsik's face is framed in little snowflakes and the concern dissipates from Seungsik's expressions._

_"So we're playing dirty, huh?"_

_Seungwoo shook his head, and pointed to his own chest, " **I'm** playing dirty." _

_Seungsik bites the inside of his cheek, and he nudges Seungwoo's rib with his finger, making him yelp and flinch, his eyes widen._

_"No way..." Seungwoo exclaims and Seungsik smirks, doing it again and again until Seungwoo was falling back and giggling profusely._   
_Seungsik gets on top of him and Seungwoo's eyes are tearing up, "S-Stop, I'm s-sorry! I won't p-play di-irty aga-again!" He keeps laughing in between his words._

_And Seungsik is enjoying the sight, the twinkly eyes and beautiful laugh Seungwoo has. He finally stops tickling Seungwoo, and Seungwoo is breathless, panting and smiling._

_He comes down from the high, back to his senses and Seungsik feels his chest tighten at how beautiful Seungwoo was._   
_There's a comfortable silence between them, soft smiles on their lips and they're lost in each other's eyes._   
_"Now we're even." Seungsik whispers._

"Han Seungwoo!" Chan said in a loud voice, startling Seungwoo, "What?" 

"How did you like Sejun's vocals?" He said, half-annoyed at Seungwoo nodded his head, "Quite nice. He's got his own vibe." 

"You need to be more attentive, Hyung." He shook his head as he said that and Seungwoo smiled at him sheepishly, "Will do so." Unaware of what his tight-lipped snoopy smile did to Seungsik because the younger didn't even know what it was but everytime he looked at Seungwoo,

That man seemed so familiar and made his head dizzy.

In a good or bad way, he doesn't know for sure yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear snoolatte,  
> You deserve the whole damn world. Take care of yourself well !♡


	3. First night, Same bed and Deja vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungsik and Sejun move into the dorms while Seungwoo gets himself injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // mention of blood  
> Very small, small mention of blood!
> 
> I hope everyone who reads it has a good day.   
> Whether you stay in, or go outside.   
> I hope you are protected of all evil things and i hope you know youre valid and irreplacable. <3

Seungwoo wakes up from yet another bittersweet dream where once him and Seungsik were coddled up in each other's embrace to being ripped apart ruthlessly, 

He heaves a sigh, sitting upright in his bed as he looks to his side to see Chan sleeping peacefully.

He doesn't know how to make Seungsik remember everything, saying things like ' _reincarnation_ ' or ' _rebirth_ ' might just freak out the younger for all he knows. Seungsik was the one who initiated everything but now, it was all up to Seungwoo.   
He can't help another sigh that left his lips, and he remembers tomorrow Seungsik and Sejun will move into the dorms with him and Chan. 

  
Atleast there is one thing Seungwoo is glad about- there isn't a huge financial difference between him and Seungsik anymore.  
Seungsik isn't so out of his reach, standing high on a throne of responsibilities and priorities. 

He's right _here_.

The evening comes faster than Seungwoo could prepare himself with both boys walking inside Chan and Seungwoo's dorm. They were divided in two rooms that once belonged to Chan and Seungwoo each, with yet to decide who'd stay in who's room. 

Seungsik's suitcase trails behind him, noisy wheels rubbing on the floor as Sejun carried his own bag inside. 

"Hi, Chan!" Sejun greets him with a double-dimpled smile that almost outshined the sun. And Chan returned it with another double-dimpled grin, "Hey hey! Quite a large luggage you have, huh?"

Seungwoo's ears buzz out Chan and Sejun, while he held himself stable against the kitchen counter where he was pouring cereal into a bowl before he was interrupted.   
But now that's the last thing in his mind because all he can focus on is Seungsik with a polite smile on his lips as he nodded to Chan, "Hi." He said shyly, his voice filling up butterflies in Seungwoo's stomach.

  
He turns to Seungwoo next, catching him off-guard and Seungwoo stumbles clumsily, trying to act like he wasn't gazing at Seungsik fondly. The younger goes ahead to bow to Seungwoo only for Seungwoo to trip and land on his knee in a moment.

"Ow..." he winced, making all 3 of them reach him quickly. 

"Geez, Hyung! Show me." Chan said, crouching down and holding Seungwoo's knee in his hand, he examines it a bit to see the skin peeled off a little and blood forming at the surface. 

"I'll just wash it, it's not big." Seungwoo said, trying to take Chan's hand off his knee- the poor boy kept accidentally touching the bloody area.

Chan gets up and offers a hand first so Seungwoo can get up, "Will that be okay?" Chan said unsure, 

"It's just a scratch-"

"It's _not_. You're bleeding." Seungsik intervened, halting Seungwoo who braced himself with a palm on the marble counter carefully, 

"I'll clean it up atleast." He finishes. 

  
And how could Seungwoo say no to that face, and that voice. He just nods his head, and walks away to settle himself on the chair in their living room.

"Sejun, you should share with me." Chan said, sitting on the other chair opposite of Seungwoo after he set a chair beside Seungwoo for Seungsik. 

Seungwoo's head snaps to Chan with wide eyes, "Huh? Can't we just share, we sleep together almost everyday anyways." He said as a matter of fact, and Seungsik sits down on the chair beside him. 

Seungwoo wearing shorts didn't help his bruise at all, summer was here by now, and Seungsik dips the cotton ball into disinfectant slowly, "Exactly. I don't want to sleep with you anymore." He replied with a smile,

"Its about time I get a new roommate, no?" Chan tries to hide his annoyance behind a grin, and Seungwoo huffs, glancing at Seungsik who looks up at Seungwoo through his hair, "It might sting just a little." 

Seungwoo smirked smugly, flashing the biceps that were exposed because of his white tank top, "A strong guy like me wouldn't be scared of a disinfec- OUCH!" he cuts off when Seungsik gently dabs it onto the bare bruise,

His reaction emits a laugh out of Chan and Sejun, "I thought you were a strong guy?" Sejun said with a smile from across the room, "This just hurts a lot, I'm usually very strong." He looks at Seungsik when he says that, and Seungsik just shakes his head with a small smile playing on his lips. 

"Maybe Seungsik is being rough." Chan said with a chuckle, while Seungsik continues just softly dabbing the cotton as Seungwoo winced and flinched at every single dab. 

  
Seungsik opens his mouth to say something, but Seungwoo beats him to it, "He's being very gentle."   
That puts Seungsik's attention on himself and the younger pauses for a bit, he gulps and returns his focus, the silence turning awkward but Sejun helps with that,

"I'll share the room with you, Chan. Show me around, please, these bags are so heavy!" 

Seungwoo goes to protest, he can _not_ handle being so close to Seungsik already, even sleeping together considering the fact he wakes up from nightmares often with a " _Seungsik_!"

"Heo Chan, come on!" Seungwoo said before him but Chan just flashes him a thumbs up, "Seungs should be together."

Seungwoo is very, _very_ close to swearing and ruining his image right now.

' _You asshole_!'

He just sighs, and feels the cotton leave his skin so he looks down and sees Seungsik withdrawing his hand and close the disinfectant bottle. His skin is all clean now, no more blood but there's still the bruise. 

Chan and Sejun leave them alone, with distant chatter yet silence between them. 

"Stay still, I'll put a bandaid on it." Seungsik said, his voice as gentle as Seungwoo remembered, 

"Oh, okay." Seungwoo kept his eyes locked on the top of Seungsik's head, the younger was pretty focused into the task at hand as he shuffled through his bag and whipped out a pink band-aid. 

"I'm sorry, this is all I have..." Seungsik said with an awkward giggle, "It's alright, you've done so much already. It's cute anyways."

Seungsik licks his lips, somehow the man made him nervous everytime he opened his mouth- Seungwoo had just that kind of effect on him.

"Yeah, it's my sister's." He said with a giggle and Seungwoo coos inwardly at the sound, watching Seungsik be done with the bandaid,

"Thank you so much, Seungsik." Oh boy, does saying that name out loud and open to the man himself makes Seungwoo's heart tremble.

"No problem, roommate." Seungsik says as he puts back the stuff in his bag. 

"Right...we're roommates now." 

  
They left for practise, just learning each other's voices for the day and Seungwoo might have underestimated himself because everytime Seungsik even as little as glanced at him or asked him for a review, his palms would get sweaty and his heart would threaten to jump out of his chest through his throat.   
All while Seungsik sat unbothered. 

And Seungwoo couldn't wrap his head around the fact he has to share a bed with Seungsik tonight when he sits down on the chair in his- their room.   
He puts his head in his hands, "How to make everything work..." he whispered to himself, hearing footsteps approach him.

"Um," Seungwoo looks up through his hair at the guy hovering above him,   
"What side do you sleep on?" 

Seungwoo huffed before he got up, and now Seungsik has to look up at him, "I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." He says before he moves past Seungsik only for his elbow to be grabbed midway, and the skin contact runs a flash of electricity through him for a moment.  
He takes his arm out of Seungsik's hold carefully.

"I'll snore quietly, really." Seungsik said. Seungwoo bit back his smile, a bit of the grin slipping through his handsome face and Seungsik's heartbeat quickens questionably.

"It's no problem. I'll sleep there for tonight." 

"But there's no need to-"

"Hyung, I'm done with the washroom!" Chan yells and Seungwoo smiled apologetic at Seungsik, before he turns on his heel and leaves.   
While Seungsik stands still, wondering if his heart is okay. 

And when Seungwoo is done with his shower, he goes back into his and now Seungsik's room too,   
To get his pillow and blanket. 

Seeing Seungsik in sweatpants and a tanktop made his inner crush awaken. This lifetime, or the next, or the previous, or any ever- Seungsik remains Seungwoo's ideal type in a way he could only ever love the younger.

  
Seungsik was all he could love, in short. 

Seungsik is laid on Chan's spot, the blanket curled up to his chin and he looks at Seungwoo with half-lidded, innocent eyes, "Really not sleeping on the bed tonight?" 

Seungwoo nodded, avoiding his eyes because maybe doing that right now will make him take back his decision. 

He picks up the folded blanket and tucks it under his arm as his other hand holds the pillow. But just as he is about to leave, 

"Wait- I saw a shadow outside." 

Seungwoo turns around and looks at him, the younger is bewildered, his hair standing up in a few different directions from his shuffling on the pillow to find the perfect spot earlier. 

"Where?" Seungwoo asked, placing the things down and going forward boldly to the window and flinging it open in one-go. Their dorms are situated on the ground floor, so there could be some kind of animal. "It's probably just your imagination." Seungwoo said locking the window, 

"But now I'm scared- don't just leave the new trainee alone when he is terrified."

  
**_"But now I'm scared! Don't leave your guest alone when he is terrified."_**   
_Seungwoo has to agree now that the term 'guest' is involved. He is a hospitable man, and he can't just disappoint every single ancestor of his with this one little mistake._

  
He gulps down, everything happening to him a deja vu, bringing back a plethora of memories from one of his dreams, 

He moves to sit along the edge of the bed, "There isn't enough space for us both-" he said out of intinct, like he had said it before. 

And Seungsik somehow said everything word to word just like before, when he first spent the night at Seungwoo's place and there was no space to sleep for both of them on the single bed unlike now, 

"There will be, just come." Seungsik said rushing to switch off his bedside lamp. 

He doesn't know for sure but things were laying out in place just like before, 

  
**" _The 40 rules of love..._**   
_**which one are you thinking of right now?"** He placed his chin on his palm when he asked that, and Seungsik nibbles on his bottom lip, pondering,_   
_" **Rule 19....'Fret not where the road will take you. Instead concentrate on the first step. Once you take that step let everything do what it naturally does and the rest will follow. Be the flow'."**_   
_Seungwoo smiles **, "Be the flow, yes. We often worry about what we should do next, even when we haven't taken the first step yet."**_

He remembers his own words as he adjusts himself under the comfy blanket and covers it over his body thoroughly.

Seungsik is right behind him, he chooses to face away to keep himself from going insane. Seungsik is so beautiful, always has been.   
And Seungwoo finds it harder to believe every single day that such a person could ever be his.

He falls asleep to thoughts of Seungsik in his arms than turned away from him, a sting in his chest still. 

  
And after months and months of seeing the same kind of dreams, today breaks his cycle where he sees a wonderful dream for once. 

A dream where Seungsik is cuddled up in his arms, looking so pretty and dainty, with his masculine beauty and brown eyes, his sinfully gorgeous dark lips that tempted Seungwoo so bad, right on his own instead of being so far out his reach. 

" ** _Let's be happy this time, Seungwoo. We deserve it."_**

Seungwoo woke up with a smile that day, and he turns to his left firstly, where Seungsik is sleeping soundly, soft snores brimming at his nose and his face all angelic and pretty.   
He leaves Seungwoo smitten and speechless, making it harder for the older to get out of bed since Seungsik looked absolutely ethereal even when he wasn't trying to.

Seungsik was just that beautiful. 

Seungsik stirs in his sleep and opens his eyes drowsily rubbing the sleep away from them while Seungwoo couldn't ever take his eyes away from Seungsik's face. 

The younger stretches awkwardly before turning on his side to see Seungwoo already looking down at him warmly, 

"What is it?" Seungsik asked groggily and Seungwoo just shook his head, going back to sleep,  
"Just go back to sleep." 

Seungsik complied easily, as Seungwoo questioned in his brain,

  
" _Why do you talk so sweetly in my head but so oblivious in reality? Its unfair, Seungsik_."


	4. Shooting Star

  
Seungwoo wakes up first and scurries into the washroom to freshen up, where he spots the criminal red-handed. He grabs Chan's collar from behind, "You _little_ -" he said through gritted teeth, and Chan flinches, startled,

"Hyung-"

"Don't you _dare_ call me that. You paired up with the new kid, ditching me? And you left me with Seungsik, too." He shuts the door behind him to the washroom, "You, asshole- you _know_ I love him." 

Chan's eyes widen and he wiggles his eyebrows at Seungwoo, "Oho-ho~ what are you going to do now? I'll be your cupid."

"I don't need a cupid like you. You'll only fuck it up. I can tell." 

Seungwoo was right. Chan's way of becoming the cupid would be running to Seungsik, grabbing his shoulders and saying loud and proud- " _You and Seungwoo were lovers in your past lives and he wants to marry you"_ and Seungwoo, does want anything but that.

"So, what then?" Chan asked dejectedly, frowning that he got rejected,

"So, get out of the bathroom. Quick." Seungwoo said, holding back his laugh at Chan's frown, sadly it ripped through and made Chan laugh as well.   
Which ended up with Seungwoo choking on air and making the both of them cackle first thing in the morning over almost nothing,

And it keeps going for a solid minute until a drowsy Sejun is bursting open the washroom door, standing in the doorway rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "What's so funny at this hour?" 

Seungwoo coughs, trying to maintain his breath while Chan is gasping for air with a red face,

"This guy- its his fault." Seungwoo said, collecting his composure and pushing Chan out the door, "You can go after I'm done, Sejun."

"Seungsik? Seungsik!"   
Said boy opens his eyes, sitting upright in the bed, back crouched sluggishly and hair a messy nest above his head, "It's 11! Get up, we have to get to practise." Chan says to him from where he's standing by the edge of the bed,

"And I have an exciting thing to tell you!" Chan said, flopping down, startling Seungsik slightly,

His eyes are open now, curious about what exciting thing could it be,  
"Seungwoo has decided to take us all to the fair tonight! It's not too far from here, and we can all know each other better. Sounds fun already, right?" 

Seungsik nods, not understanding a lot but up for it, "Will the agency allow it?" He asked, more worried about that than anything else,

"Seungwoo said he has talked to our manager. Its just so we can all know each other better so we're allowed. But I'm sure the future trainees wouldn't have this privilege." He chuckles at the end of his words, "Come on, get up!" Chan said loudly before exiting the room. 

  
Seungsik has always preferred Seoul over his hometown, solely because of how bustling, and neat most of the areas are.   
Ofcourse, its just like any other city so it has his downsides. 

He thought all these weird feelings and heart palpations are from him shifting from Gyeonggi to Seoul, all the drastic difference in his lifestyle with his family-- to Seoul's lonely, independant lifestyle.  
But what about the weird dreams he's having? 

  
He shakes it all off for now, following Sejun and Seungwoo through the straight pathway stretched between linings of stall on either sides. They just reached the fair, and Sejun was all jumpy from how excited he was even though he's the one who was born and raised in Seoul.

"Isn't it wonderful? The weather's so windy too!"  
Sejun exclaims, gaining a nod from Chan, who was equally enthusiastic.

Seungsik has went to fairs before but something about Seoul's grand, and glittery fair made him a hundred times more bubbly. He wears a grin on his face, eyeing everything hanging and laid on the stalls from candies, to toys. 

  
Seungwoo has visited this fair before too, and he loves coming here even if its once in several months. Usually he would get lost in all the fascinating things around him but today,

Today he is immersed in _Seungsik_.

The way the lights twinkled and reflected in his eyes, and the way the tea pink shirt was loose on him, the way he was so excited about the littlest things- 

He remembers when he and Seungsik went to the fair back in the days, he believes this is the same fair, traditionally held here all the time. He could be wrong, though.

He reminsces the time when Seungsik was wearing warm clothes, all cozy and warm as he pointed to various things, especially that little rubber duckie, _"It's so affordable! And cute!"_  
Seungwoo smiles to himself,   
Oh, does his heart clench and twist painfully when he hears,

"Seungwoo, look at these!"

  
_"Look at these, Seungwoo!"_

He snaps out of all the daydreams in an instant, looking at Seungsik surprised,  
He had his index finger gesturing towards something and if Seungwoo was even a little out of touch with reality, he would've seen another Seungsik, wrapped up in a long coat and scarf, cheeks tinted from the cold.

"Wallets from the 90's!"

  
Where are Chan and Sejun when you need them because Seungwoo needs a hit to bring him back to earth, and to the present. 

"Oh, wow." He said lamely, following pursuit to Seungsik who was already stuck up to the stall, staring down at all the wallets. They were set up differently, stacked up now and there was a huge variety, too. 

Sadly, Seungwoo couldn't see the one he wanted to.

"See, its such a vibrant red." Seungsik said to him, showing the wallet to him that has a rose stitched on the back of it,

"It's pretty, yeah. Do you like vintage things?" Seungwoo asked him, suddenly realizing this was to know each other better.   
"Just a lot of interest these days." 

Seungwoo clears his throat, looking at the vendor, a grown man now instead of an elderly one from more than 30 years ago,  
"Are there any yellow ones?" -Seungwoo asked with courage, he doesn't know where he got it from but he did. 

The man just picks up a metal box from the side, while Seungsik stands slightly confused. 

The vendor is a quiet person definitely, he just opens the metal box and takes away Seungwoo's breath with it.  
Along with Seungsik's,

_"What color are they?"_

  
A familiar voice rung in Seungsik's head and he said automatically,

  
"Yellow." - 

Seungwoo gulps the nerves down, carefully picking up the one on the top that was undoubtedly the same from back then. He can't help but feel a few tears well up, though he's quick to swallow them.   
He wants to thank that man so bad, or anyone and everyone who has ever collected old things- because now, he felt like falling all over again.

" _Warm_ and _gentle_ yellow, that resembles the sun." Seungwoo said with an endearing smile on his lips. He misses Seungsik, he misses him even if he's right beside him because that Seungsik and this Seungsik are still so different.  
And so is he, isn't he?

He isn't the same as before either.

But they're both the same fragment of lovers.   
And its all that matters.

"And it has a sunflower on the back too!" Seungsik said, looking at Seungwoo with his eyes turned into crescents and mouth stretched into a smile,  
Seungwoo glanced at him for a moment only, too shaken up inside to do it for longer with his hand that had turned the wallet around already.

"Two of these, please." Seungwoo said with a small smile to the vendor who packs it up quickly and hands it to them. 

"Here, you can keep one." Seungwoo felt like he was re-living all of it, his fingers had a slight tremble and his mind was a mess. The same wallets him and Seungsik had all the way back then, they have now too.   
Its the same thing.

The same yellow wallet, with a sunflower on the back and the same, unreal and ethereal Kang Seungsik in front of him, looking up at him with little stars in his eyes from the several lights of the fair,

"Me? Thank you so much!" 

Seungwoo nodded, gazing at the way Seungsik's face lit up- he will always be the most beautiful man on this planet. 

"WE BOUGHT ICE CREAMS!" A loud Chan disturbs all of them, giggling in glee and handing icecreams to Seungwoo and Seungsik each,

"Hope you don't mind chocolate flavor." Seeing both of them, Seungwoo realizes he's met them before too, in that life,   
But it doesn't churn his heart like holding the chocolate icecream in his hand does because damn, its the same flavor Seungsik chose for him since Seungwoo hadn't eaten icecream in so long he didn't even remember his favorite flavor.

It was so cold, teeth chattering that night yet Seungwoo savored that icecream.

Its a lot warmer now, where he and Seungsik stood with Chan and Sejun talking about as Seungwoo carried the plastic bag with their wallets in it in his free hand.

"I heard there's a shooting star sighting tonight." Sejun said, mouthful of icecream,  
"Really? I wanna see it then." Seungsik says with a smile,

"Do you like the stars?" Seungwoo asks him, making Seungsik turn his head up to him and the older could literally count every little sparkle reflected in his eyes when he does that-- too _irresistable_ to look away from,

"I love the stars." Seungsik said softly, not understanding why his stomach feels so weird and why he feels like someone is hugging him warmly as he gazes up at Seungwoo, unable to look away and then the icecream is melting down his hand, making him look away in urgency and lick away the spilled icecream.

"Better eat mines quick, too." Seungwoo said with a chuckle, "Before it melts." 

Sejun and Chan had exchanged elbow blows among each other earlier, not wanting to disrupt both boys lost in each other. 

  
"I'm sure all of us would love to watch the shooting star but manager said to be back before 10. So just eat this up for now." Chan reminded them, having Seungsik pout. 

Seungwoo notices the sulky behaviour, "I'll take you to the roof. We can watch from there if the lights are out on time." He suggested, he didn't want to ever see Seungsik with a frown.   
He knows thats impossible, but no one can deny that Seungsik looks the prettiest when he's smiling.

 _Oh_ , but he's _so_ gorgeous when he cries too.

Seungwoo remembers the last night, when Seungsik was coddled up between his arms, sobbing into his chest, _uncontrollable_. 

His breath stuck in his chest as he poured out a waterfall of tears over Seungwoo's chest, wetting the shirt and when he pulled back- looked up at Seungwoo, ' _hold me_ '

His glazed eyes, tear stains on his cheeks-- dry ones and fresh ones, the way his eyelashes clumped together wetly and his shiny, _freezing_ lips, 

Seungwoo has _every_ detail engraved in his head.

  
His words perk up a certain puppy-like boy beside him, "We can do that?!" 

Seungwoo nodded in agreement, "Sure. Let's just get back for now. And Sejun, tell me what time is the shooting star sighting."

Yeah, maybe Seungwoo is a little too easy when it comes to Seungsik but he had a lot of adoration for Sejun, too. Being the eldest, he couldn't stop his paternal instincts kick in as he lead the boys up the stairs to the roof after dinner.

Thankfully, all of their staff thought its an amazing idea and would probably join them later on if they had enough time to do so.

Well, now the 4 of them climbed up the stairs to the almost entirely empty roof. They could have taken the elevator but a certain someone said, 

" _I need to strengthen my thighs!_ " -Lim Sejun 

So, by the time they reached their destination, all of them were out of breaths because of the 6 floors they just had to go through. And Chan hits Sejun playfully, "Aren't you the youngest among us? Geez-"

And Seungsik pants, "Where do you get all the stamina from?" 

Seungwoo just huffs, slightly sweaty now as he picked up the carpet laying on the side and spread it out so their butts wouldn't get sore.

Which was so thoughtful of him since all the younger ones were already settling down on the ground, "Hurry up, we have just a minute left. Its about to happen any moment now." Sejun said with impatience laced in his voice and regardless of whatever Seungwoo's beliefs, he is going to wish on that shooting star. 

He sits down next to Seungsik, with Chan and Sejun beside Seungsik and all of their eyes are up at the night sky, stars littered around in bursts of colors and hues-- so shiny, and blinding. 

"It's so pretty already." Seungwoo said, and he feels Seungsik move closer into him. 

The wind feels stronger up at the roof, and Seungwoo blamed it on the wind that Seungsik was nudging close and closer to him.

And then, in a bright rush, flies past the shooting star-- its so alluring. Such a blazing star, moving past and through the rest of the stars, at a furious speed and all of them simultaneously bring their hands together, close their eyes and wish 

' _Please, give Seungsik back his memories. Let him remember me. Let us be happy, let me love him. Let Seungsik be mine_.' 

_"Kang Seungsik, answer me." He eyed the dark marks scattered over Seungsik's skin,_   
_"Did you sleep with that **disgusting** creature?!" His voice getting louder and scarier, making Seungsik flinch,_

_" **Answer** me!" He demanded, dominant and irate voice-- how badly did he want to assert his power onto his own blood. _

_" **Did** you sleep with him?" He seethed, anger laced in his voice and Seungsik inhales a shaky breath, "I **love** him-" a slap echoes in the room, breaking down on his cheek harshly. The skin stings, his heart is running so fast and he feels every breath he takes is so forced. _   
_He doesn't want to do this._

_Seungsik wishes he could turn back time, he could go back in his safe heaven, where Seungwoo was._

_He wishes he could press rewind._

_A hesitant hands goes up to his cheek where the skin burned red,_

_" **LOVE**?" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my first year with VICTON today! Its been such a wonderful journey with all of you and I'm so grateful to everyone.
> 
> I've found so much comfort in writing fics, i can get lost in these worlds and just bathe in all the appreciation i get even if its a little comment!  
> Thank you so much! ^__^


End file.
